


La signorina Austen e il Dottor Smith

by MissEDashwood



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, 19th Century, Action/Adventure, Bittersweet, Drama, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Historical Figure - Freeform, Literary Reference, Mystery, Regency, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEDashwood/pseuds/MissEDashwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel 1799 Dieci si imbatte in Jane Austen. Ci sono dei balli e degli alieni e le inevitabili peripezie, ecc. ecc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miss Austen and Dr. Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102503) by [hannasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannasus/pseuds/hannasus). 



_**Hurstbourne Tarrant, Inghilterra**_

_**1799** _

Era una bella notte. In realtà, era più che bella. Era una notte splendida. Il tempo era pungente al punto giusto e l'aria era frizzante al punto giusto, senza troppa umidità o nebbia.

Era esattamente quel tipo di serata fatta per godersi un bicchierino intorno al fuoco con i propri amici, pensò Cyrus Foote. Se solo avesse avuto un bel bicchierino. O un fuoco. O degli amici, a dirla tutta.

Rabbrividì e fissò in modo cupo le stalle dove viveva e lavorava. Il prezioso purosangue del signor Blount ricambiò altezzosamente il suo sguardo.

Negli alloggi sopra le stalle faceva molto più caldo, ma erano anche più rumorosi. Il capostalla russava come un bue malato di tubercolosi e l'altro stalliere che divideva con loro lo spazio abitabile, di recente aveva sviluppato una tendenza a parlare nel sonno. Beh, non parlare, esattamente. Assomigliava più a - -

Diciamo che era sgradevole e chiudiamola qui.

Almeno, qui giù coi cavalli, un uomo poteva trovare un po' di pace e quiete, pensò Cyrus mentre prendeva la sua pipa e una borsa per il tabacco dalla tasca.

Fu in questo preciso momento che si sentì in cielo una forte percussione, non dissimile da un colpo di cannone, spaventando moltissimo il prezioso purosangue del signor Blount e facendo cadere a Cyrus il tabacco giù sulla camicia.

Spalancò al porta della stalla e guardò meravigliato a bocca aperta un'enorme striscia di fuoco che attraversava il cielo e che si abbatté al suolo da qualche parte nelle vicinanze di Hurstbourne Hill.

“Maledizione,” disse a nessuno in particolare, e partì di corsa.

Precisamente 4 ore, 8 minuti e 15 secondi più tardi, e non lontano mezza lega, la quiete della notte fu ancora una volta disturbata da un rumore inusuale, sebbene questo non assomigliasse per nulla ad un colpo di cannone. A quell'ora non c'era più nessuno sveglio che potesse sentirlo – a eccezione una famiglia di conigli molto allarmata – e, allo stesso modo, nessuno che potesse vedere una bizzarra cabina blu materializzata in mezzo ad un boschetto, proprio al nord di Hurtsbourne Hill.

“Le mie scuse,” disse ai turbati conigli l'uomo che era emerso dalla cabina. “Continuate.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

All'età di ventitré anni, Jane Austen non era una giovane donna che si potesse supporre destinata ad una vita degna di nota. Ciò non era dovuto a qualche sua particolare manchevolezza, era semplicemente che la figlia di un pastore in un piccolo villaggio di campagna offriva poco in materia di emozione o avventura. Sin da una giovane età, Jane era stata in possesso di una mente acuta e di un'arguzia persino più viva ed aveva cercato di usare questi tratti con discrezione attraverso la scrittura: poesie, storie, opere teatrali, lettere - - al tempo in cui inizia la nostra storia aveva anche completato tre romanzi. Ma le sue aspirazioni rimanevano modeste e c'erano solo pochi privilegiati intimi coi quali condivideva i suoi interessi letterari.

Accadde, tuttavia, che nell'inverno del 1799 Jane andò a far visita alla sua buona amica Martha Lloyd e alla madre vedova, residenti a circa quindici miglia nel piccolo borgo di Ibthorpe, vicino Hurtsbourne Tarrant. Non era insolito che Jane visitasse le Lloyd, che erano le amiche favorite della famiglia Austen - - particolarmente dal momento che la sorella maggiore di Martha, Mary, aveva recentemente sposato James, il fratello di Jane - - insoliti furono gli eventi che accaddero durante questa particolare visita.

Il viaggio in sé, da Steventon a Upper Hurstbourne, passò senza alcun evento e presto Jane si trovò comodamente installata a Ibthorpe House, a godere dell'amabile e affettuosa compagnia delle amiche. Una volta che il tè fu servito e si aggiornarono con le notizie di famiglia pertinenti, la conversazione si spostò allo strano fenomeno che era recentemente avvenuto nel vicinato.

Jane non aveva saputo niente del meraviglioso evento, così Martha descrisse con entusiasmo come una notte fosse caduta dal cielo una palla di fuoco e fosse atterrata vicino a Hurstbourne Hill, suscitando abbastanza interesse nel loro tranquillo angolo d'Inghilterra.

“Uno degli stallieri del signor Blount ha chiaramente visto un oggetto luminoso ed una vampata incandescente attraverso il cielo,” disse Martha. “Ed è stata accompagnata da un grosso rumore, abbastanza forte da far sbatacchiare le finestre fino a Stoke. E quando diversi uomini del villaggio sono andati dove sembrava essere atterrato l'oggetto, hanno trovato una strana pietra rotonda, che dicono fosse incredibilmente calda al tatto.”

“Ed ora molti gentiluomini curiosi sono venuti da tutta l'Inghilterra per vedere la nostra piccola meteora,” aggiunse la signora Lloyd. “Anche importanti studiosi e filosofi dalla città.”

“E concordano tutti che sia un pezzo di una stella dal cielo stesso!” disse Martha. “Riesci a immaginarlo?”

Jane non ebbe problemi ad essere d'accordo che si trattasse di un racconto estremamente affascinante, ed era senza dubbio la cosa più interessante mai accaduta nel vicinato da quando il signor Bendish aveva sparato per sbaglio al suo amministratore nella coscia con una pistola da duello.

“Promette tutto straordinariamente bene per il ballo di Andover,” disse la signora Lloyd servendosi un altro biscotto. “Prevedo che domani sera ci sarà abbondante affluenza di buoni partiti.”

L'assemblea nelle vicinanze di Andover era stata l'apparente spinta per la visita di Jane - - non che avesse bisogno di una scusa per far visita a Martha, che era un'amica cara quasi quanto la sua stessa sorella - - da diverse settimane le due giovani aspettavano impazientemente l'evento.

“Dove viene tenuta questa straordinaria pietra?” domandò Jane, che trovava il suo interesse eccezionalmente stimolato dalla notizia della meteora. “Potremmo vederla coi nostri stessi occhi?”

“Temo di no,” disse la signora Lloyd. “Ce l'ha il signor Blount, chiusa nel suo studio, così che, naturalmente, non possa subire alcun danno.”

“La custodisce gelosamente, lasciando entrare solo coloro che ritiene osservatori qualificati,” disse Martha mentre riempiva di nuovo le tazze. “Ciò purtroppo non include sciocche giovani come noi.”

“A proposito di Mr. Blount, Jane, cara,” disse la signora Lloyd, “sono sicura che ricordi il suo maggiordomo, Gibson.”

“Certamente,” disse Jane, che non ricordava nessuno del genere.

“Morto, pover'uomo! Solo quattro giorni fa. Gli è successo all'improvviso, proprio durante la colazione. Portato via da una debolezza di cuore, dicono. Ed aveva solo quarantotto anni. Ti fa riflettere.”

“Infatti,” disse Jane, che non stava pensando al povero Gibson, ma alla meteora che era caduta a Hurstbourne. Mentre sorseggiava il suo tè si domandava quanto avesse viaggiato la meteora per arrivare lì e quali meravigliose cose avesse visto lungo il tragitto. Ora era solo una pietra, ma cosa era stata prima del suo lungo viaggio? Era veramente un pezzo di una stella che brillava sopra ignoti e meravigliosi mondi? Forse era stata parte di una montagna sopra uno di quei mondi o una pietra su una lontana spiaggia? Le possibilità erano più di quelle che la sua mente potesse contenere.

Infatti, niente di cui si parlò durante il resto dell'intera giornata poté togliere la meteora dai suoi pensieri, sebbene si disse molto sui nuovi porcili di suo padre e sulla gotta al ginocchio della signora Lloyd.


	3. Chapter 3

All'assemblea di Andover, infatti, c'erano molte persone.

Era l'ultimo ballo della stagione invernale e di conseguenza le sale superiori di White Hart erano state tirate a lucido. C'erano molte signore in bei abiti colorati e un numero ancora maggiore di gentiluomini in completi scuri quasi identici fra loro. C'era un vivace quartetto di musicisti, abbondanza di punch all'arak (tiepido) e di zuppa bianca (anch'essa tiepida), e una decisa mancanza di sedie. In breve vi era tutto il necessario per costituire un buon ballo in ogni parte del paese.

Mentre la sua compagnia entrava nelle sale dell'assemblea, Jane notò con piacere l'eccesso di gentiluomini. C'erano diverse facce che riconobbe dalle precedenti visite nel vicinato, ma anche parecchie facce nuove da stimolare il suo interesse.

“Che caldo,” disse la signora Lloyd, asciugandosi la fronte mentre esaminava la sala. “Si spera che aprano le finestre.”

Martha si chinò e parlò sommessamente all'orecchio dell'amica. “Ora, Jane, puoi metterti il cuore in pace perché ci sono le signorine Debary col fratello Peter.”

“Sei una creatura perfida, Martha Lloyd,” bisbigliò Jane.

I Debary risiedevano nella canonica in fondo alla strada da Ibthorpe House. Il reverendo Debary e sua moglie erano abbastanza gradevoli, leggermente tediosi, ma le loro numerose figlie erano più frivole di uno stormo di passeri. Ed il loro figlio maggiore, Peter, che era vicino all'essere proprio detestabile, non era per niente migliorato dal fatto che avesse apparentemente messo gli occhi su Jane.

“Fuggiamo, prima che ci vedano,” disse Jane, afferrando la mano di Martha. Si girò con l'intenzione di portare entrambe via dalla sala e sfortunatamente si scontrò proprio contro il petto di un gentiluomo sconosciuto.

“Salve!” disse lo sconosciuto, che sembrava più stupefatto che turbato. Era un uomo alto, magro quasi al punto di essere scheletrico, con una zazzera di capelli castani oltremodo disordinati sopra la testa e un pizzico di lentiggini sulla pelle chiara delle guance.

“Vi chiedo scusa, signore,” disse Jane, diventando rossa.

“Ah, mia cara signora Lloyd,” disse Sir Thomas Williams, che stava conversando con il gentiluomo contro il quale Jane si era scontrata. “Posso presentarvi il dottor John Smith di Londra?”

“Piacere di conoscervi.” La signora Lloyd fece segno verso le due ragazze. “Mia figlia Martha e la nostra amica, la signorina Jane Austen.”

Il dottor Smith sussultò visibilmente. “Jane Austen!” ripetè con uno strano grado d'eccitazione. “Siete proprio voi? Splendido!”

“Perdonate, dottor Smith, ci conosciamo già?” domandò Jane, confusa.

“Nemmeno un po',” disse, facendo un sorriso a trentadue denti. “Delizioso!”

“Il Dottor Smith è venuto da Londra per studiare la meteora di Hurstbourne,” spiegò Sir Thomas.

“Oh, dunque siete uno studioso di filosofia naturale?” chiese la signora Lloyd.

“Tra le altre cose,” disse il dottor Smith.

“Ed in quale campo di studio siete specializzato?”

Il dottor Smith fece un gesto vago con la mano. “Oh, un po' questo, un po' quello. Si potrebbe dire che l'intero universo è il mio campo.”

“Sembra un campo piuttosto vasto per un solo uomo,” osservò Martha.

Alzò un sopracciglio con fare saggio. “Non ne avete idea.”

“Avete avuto modo di osservare la stella cadente coi vostri occhi?” chiese Jane, che aveva grandi speranze di incontrare qualcuno che potesse darle una descrizione di prima mano della meteora.

“Sì, certo.”

“Meraviglioso! Dovete dirci cosa ne pensate.”

“Affascinante! Sebbene non sia una stella, sapete, ma una costruzione meccanica transtellare che lascia piuttosto perplessi e che è stata unita in modo dilettantesco a elementi di propulsione gravitazionale, generatori di flusso magnetico e dinamica astrale. E' sorprendente che sia riuscita ad arrivare fin qui, ad esser sincero.”

“Capisco,” disse Jane.

Lui rimase sorpreso. “Davvero?”

“Nient'affatto.”

Il dottor Smith fece un largo sorriso, mostrando una fila di brillanti denti bianchi. “Forse la signorina Austen sarà così gentile da riservarmi l'allemande? Mi è sempre piaciuto un buon allemande.”

Jane fece un segno d'assenso ed i due uomini domandarono scusa e si allontanarono.

“E' sicuramente un tipo curioso,” disse Martha una volta che furono fuori dalla portata d'orecchio.

“Veramente, Martha,” la rimproverò la signora Lloyd. “Faresti bene a tenere per te certe opinioni. Non è sorprendente che finirai col rimanere seduta per la maggior parte della serata?”

Jane concordò in silenzio con Martha. Le maniere del dottor Smith erano indubbiamente bizzarre e nemmeno un po' rudi. Tuttavia … In lui c'era qualcosa che destava il suo interesse, qualcosa che lei non riusciva a individuare con precisione. Forse era il suo sguardo vivace o il modo così sconcertante in cui chiacchierava. Qualunque fosse il motivo, Jane si sentiva intrigata da questa nuova conoscenza.

“Suppongo che si possano trovare compagni di ballo peggiori,” disse filosoficamente.

“Signorina Austen!”

A tal proposito, Jane si trovò accostata da Peter Debary, che fece solo un rapido in cenno in direzione di Martha e dalla signora Lloyd prima di concedere a lei un breve e profondo inchino.

“Signor Debary, come state?” disse con più affabilità di quella che provava.

“Scusateci,” disse Martha prendendo il braccio di sua madre. “Ho appena individuato la signora Gldstone e dobbiamo assolutamente ringraziarla per lo squisito prosciutto che ha mandato la scorsa settimana.” E con ciò Martha portò via sua madre, lasciando crudelmente Jane al suo aspirante spasimante.

“Sembra un ballo molto sciocco stasera, non è vero?” disse il signor Debary gettando uno sguardo arrogante alla sala. Era un uomo tarchiato e dell'aspetto terreo, con un portamento fiero e maestoso mal supportato dalla scarsezza della sua mente e dalla sua assoluta mancanza di eleganza o amabilità.

“Davvero?” disse Jane. “Fino ad ora l'avrei definito piuttosto vivace.”

Il signor Debary mostrò la sua disapprovazione con una smorfia sdegnosa prima di cambiare argomento. “Suppongo abbiate saputo che ho preso il vicariato di Eversley? Una posizione desiderabile, abbastanza vicino alla città, sapete. E quanto pensate che sia lo stipendio, signorina Austen?”

“Sono certa di non poter indovinare.” Lo sguardo di Jane vagò fino a quando non individuò Martha, che le sorrideva attraverso la stanza. Lanciò uno sguardo malevolo in direzione dell'amica.

“Settantacinque sterline. Cosa ne dite? Non molti sono fortunati la metà nella loro situazione.”

“Come sono felice per voi, signor Debary.”

“Vostro fratello, credo, è il curato di Deane, che è molto più lontana dalla città e sono certo che non riesca a portare uno stipendio sopra le cinquanta sterline.”

“Nonostante ciò, sembra andargli bene,” disse Jane freddamente.

“Ah, vedo che il set sta cominciando. Suppongo dovremmo ballare insieme, eh, signorina Austen?”

Prima che Jane potesse formulare una risposta educata a quella proposta incivile, il dottor Smith apparve al suo fianco, come dal nulla.

“Temo che la signorina sia già impegnata,” disse allungando il suo braccio. “Non è vero, signorina Austen?”

“Avete proprio ragione,” disse con calma. “Vi prego di scusarmi, signor Debary.” Fece un cenno secco e si lasciò portare via dal dottor Smith.

“Mi sento obbligata di farvi notare,” disse mentre prendevano posto in mezzo agli altri ballerini, “che questo non è un allemande.”

“Davvero?” L'espressione del dottor Smith era tutta innocenza, ma c'era un luccichio allegro nel suo sguardo che le diceva che sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo. “Errore mio. Dovrei ricondurvi alla compagnia di quell'orribile seccatore?”

“Non sarà necessario,” disse lei soffocando un sorriso dietro una mano guantata.

Il resto della conversazione venne inevitabilmente limitato dall'inizio del primo ballo. Jane non si aspettava molto che il dottor Smith fosse un valido compagno di ballo, ma su questo punto si sbagliava totalmente. Sebbene le sue maniere singolari lasciassero un po' a desiderare, non era certamente lo stesso per il suo modo di ballare e si muovevano attraverso il set con sufficiente grazia e sicurezza da attirare lo sguardo geloso di almeno due delle tre signorine Debary presenti. Jane pensò che il loro tempo insieme stesse passando piacevolmente e, fu sorpresa di scoprire, troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti. Alla fine, il dottor Smith la riportò da Martha e dalla signora Lloyd, fece un profondo inchino e si allontanò nella stanza affollata.

“Ebbene?” disse Martha. “Cosa ne pensi del tuo dottor Smith?”

“E' ...” Jane si fermò per valutare il modo migliore in cui descrivere il suo compagno di danza. “Gradevolmente alto,” decise infine.

“Alto?”

“Sì.” Sorrise. “Gradevolmente.”

Le due giovani si scambiarono un'occhiata che le fece subito ridere, causando una lezione della signora Lloyd sul comportarsi secondo la loro età.

Jane ballò altre tre volte quella sera, una volta con un amabile ufficiale di marina (che danzò anche con Martha), una volta con un gentile ma tremendamente tedioso vicino delle Lloyd ed una volta, inevitabilmente, con Peter Debary, che le calpestò il piede non meno di tre volte durante il set.

Per tutto il tempo si scoprì a perlustrare di tanto in tanto le sale per vedere ancora una volta il dottor Smith. Ahimè, sembrava essere sparito all'improvviso com'era apparso, portandosi via le sue speranze di poter conversare ancora con lui. Con ulteriore disappunto di Jane, quella sera al ballo non incontrò nessun altro che potesse affermare di aver visto coi suoi occhi la meteora del signor Blount.

Nonostante il prematuro allontanamento dell'unico gentiluomo interessante di tutta la serata che Jane aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscere, il ballo di Andover si poteva considerare benissimo un totale successo. Ciò fino a quando la signora Rolle non fu trovata a faccia in giù nella zuppa, morta stecchita.

La sfortunata donna era in là con gli anni e si sapeva che fosse debole di cuore, dunque la sua dipartita non fu una grossa sorpresa, sebbene smorzò l'allegria del ballo. Poco dopo, Jane e Martha si sottomisero al desiderio della signora Lloyd, che le condusse via dalle sale dell'assemblea e verso le comodità di Ibthorpe.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Il giorno successivo fu uno di quei giorni che iniziano grigi e nuvolosi e che col procedere diventano solo più grigi e più nuvolosi, fino a quando non si inizia a desiderare che piova piuttosto che far aspettare minacciando pioggia per tutto il tempo.

Jane si sentiva inspiegabilmente spenta e irrequieta, l'umore di Martha era analogamente tetro e la signora Lloyd si alzò con un raffreddore che sembrava esserle venuto durante la notte. Il farmacista fu debitamente mandato a chiamare e sebbene egli riferì che nella sua condizione non c'era nulla di allarmante, l'umore a Ibthorpe House rimase malinconico come il tempo.

L’atmosfera triste fu migliorata in modo improbabile da una visita in tarda mattinata delle signorine Debary. Come si rivelò, tuttavia, erano venute per consegnare un invito a cena alla canonica per la sera successiva. E mentre una serata in compagnia delle instancabili Debary non era generalmente un’occasione tale da suscitare molto entusiasmo da parte di Jane, come si scoprì successivamente, lo stesso invito era stato esteso a Sir Thomas e al suo amico il dottor Smith.

Il giorno dopo, il tempo perdurò nella sua uggiosità, cosa che vide la condizione della signora Lloyd per nulla migliorata. Martha era riluttante all’idea di cenare lontano da casa con sua madre che si sentiva poco bene, ma la signora Lloyd fu energica nel dire che lei sarebbe stata bene e che le ragazze dovessero assolutamente andare senza di lei. Jane fu silenziosamente sollevata, dal momento che non vedeva l’ora di continuare la sua conoscenza con l’originale dottor Smith.

E così all’ora stabilita Jane Austen e Martha Lloyd si presentarono alla canonica e furono ricevute con grande cordialità dal reverendo Debary e da sua moglie, con un po’ meno cordialità dal loro sgradevole figlio Peter e con risatine e cicaleccio da parte delle loro tre figlie estremamente sciocche, Mary, Sally e Susan. Non c’era ancora traccia di Sir Thomas o del dottor Smith, ma Jane non si costrinse a chiedere se erano ancora attesi.

La conversazione volse presto al nuovo vicariato di Peter, come sembrava che accadesse spesso in presenza del giovane gentiluomo. Il signor Debary parlò con orgoglio della dedizione di suo figlio alla sua parrocchia e delle molte ore adesso dedicate a Eversley, mentre la signora Debary espresse un desiderio materno che Peter fosse più spesso a casa a Ibthorpe, dal momento che “la sua compagnia è così desiderabile per tutti noi.” Questo fu detto con un’occhiata significativa in direzione di Jane.

Fortunatamente, l’arrivo di Sir Thomas e del dottor Smith le risparmiò la preoccupazione di fingere un assenso. Durante il pomeriggio si era alzato il vento e le prime grosse gocce di pioggia avevano finalmente trovato il coraggio di cadere, di conseguenza entrambi gli uomini entrarono nel salotto con un aspetto scarmigliato e un po’ umido. Jane non poté fare a meno di osservare che l’influenza degli elementi sembrava portare un miglioramento nell’aspetto giovanile del dottor Smith.

Ora che l’intera compagnia era arrivata, furono aperte le porte per farla entrare nella camera da pranzo, che per l’occasione era stata arredata con abbondanza ed eleganza. Jane non fu affatto sorpresa di trovarsi seduta al fianco di Peter e ad una certa distanza dal dottor Smith, la cui attenzione era tutta richiesta dai discorsi euforici delle tre ragazze Debary.

Lei ascoltava senza trasporto mentre Peter si avventurava in una lunga descrizione dei giardini intorno alla sua casa a Eversley, fino a quando il signor Debary, seduto all’altro lato di Jane, chiese notizie sulla salute dell’assente signora Lloyd.

Martha, seduta all’altra parte del signor Debary, lo ringraziò per la sua cortese ansia nei riguardi di sua madre. “Ci aspettiamo che si rimetta completamente in uno o due giorni. Non è vero, Jane?”

“Proprio così.”

“Ciò nonostante, spero che sia stato chiamato il farmacista, il signor Bromley,” disse la signora Debary in modo irritato.

“Il signor Bromley l’ha visitata e per la sua malattia non le ha prescritto niente di più forte dell’infuso di tarassaco,” disse Martha.

“Lui sembrava volere che avesse un mal di gola ed un peggioramento che sfociasse in febbre, ma lei si è rifiutata ostinatamente,” aggiunse Jane.

“Questo è un sollievo,” disse la signora Debary. “Dovete dire alla sua cameriera di prepararle della canfora - è il miglior tonico per una febbre. In questi casi non si ha mai troppa cura, specialmente alla luce della terribile faccenda della signora Rolle l’altra sera.”

“Che evento sconvolgente è stato,” disse Sally. “Avevo progettato di ballare una seconda volta con Frederick Pole e dopo che hanno trovato la signora Rolle, i musicisti non hanno più suonato ed io non ho potuto danzare!”

“Sono certa che la sua famiglia stia soffrendo tremendamente,” disse Mary, la quale possedeva leggermente più buon senso rispetto alla sorella. “Dev’essere stato un tale trauma!”

Sir Thomas si appoggiò indietro nella sua sedia. “La signora Rolle era una donna in possesso di un eccessivo girovita e di un cuore malato. Anche coloro che la amavano maggiormente possono essere stati difficilmente sconvolti dalla sua infelice scomparsa.”

“Se quella donna è morta a causa del suo problema di cuore, allora io sono la Regina di Cucamonga,” dichiarò il dottor Smith.

Questa stupefacente affermazione gli fece guadagnare la piena e immediata attenzione di tutti coloro che erano nella stanza. Il dottore, apparentemente ignaro del pubblico rapito a cui era a capo, continuò a portare alla sua bocca cucchiaiate di zuppa come un uomo che viene da un digiuno di una settimana. Il brontolio di un tuono in lontananza riempì il silenzio, accompagnato dal suono della pioggia che ticchettava contro le finestre.

“Vi prego, diteci cosa intendete,” lo incitò infine Sir Thomas.

“Beh …” disse il dottor Smith mettendo finalmente da parte il suo cucchiaio. “Sicuramente non sono l’unico ad aver notato, ultimamente, l’inusuale alto tasso di mortalità in questo piccolo angolo dell’Hampshire.” Fece una pausa, posando il suo sguardo speranzoso sulla stanza. “E dai vostri sguardi assenti presumo di essere il solo ad averlo notato.”

“Gibson,” disse Jane all’improvviso ricordando la storia della signora Lloyd. “Il maggiordomo del signor Blount.”

“E’ uno,” disse il dottor Smith trasmettendo approvazione. “Ben fatto!”

“La povera Molly Dawson giù al villaggio,” aggiunse Martha. “Dicono che abbia improvvisamente preso la febbre.”

“Sono due,” disse il dottor Smith tenendo il conto con le dita.

“Nel fine settimana c’è stato un inquilino del signor Crabbe che è morto misteriosamente nel sonno!” gridò Sir Thomas entrando nello spirito.

“Tre,” declamò il dottor Smith alzando un terzo dito.

“Quel pover’uomo al caseificio colpito alla testa da un mulo!” gridò Susan.

Il dottor Smith scosse gentilmente la testa. “Temo che quello sia solo stato un triste incidente, non collegato al nostro attuale mistero. Tuttavia, fantastico tentativo.”

“La cameriera della signora Colman, Jenny,” disse la signora Debary. “La povera creatura è stata trovata nel laghetto del mulino lo scorso venerdì. Ma dicono che deve aver battuto la testa ed è annegata.”

Il dottor Smith grugnì indignato. “Sciocchezze.”

“Prego?”

“Bazzecole. Stupidaggini. Fesserie! La sventurata Jenny non aveva contusioni visibili né presenza d'acqua nei polmoni. Qualunque cosa l'abbia uccisa, non è assolutamente stato l'annegamento.”

Fuori ci fu un lampo che illuminò per poco la stanza, seguito dal boato basso di un tuono.

“E come sapete una cosa simile?” chiese Peter.

“Perché ho esaminato io stesso il corpo, ovviamente. Questo ci porta a quattro e con la sfortunata signora Rolle fa cinque. Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque morti -” il dottor Smith le contò sulle dita per enfasi, “per cause apparentemente naturali, nell'arco di una settimana. Un po' troppo eccessivo, non trovate? Ma la cosa più affascinante è che sembrano essere successe tutte da quando quel misterioso grosso pezzo di roccia è caduto dal cielo.”

Come per far capire bene l'infausta natura di questa rivelazione, ci fu il bagliore di un altro fulmine accompagnato dal fragore assordante di un tuono che fece sbatacchiare le finestre e tremare tutti i muri della canonica. Tutte e tre le ragazze Debary sobbalzarono violentemente e urlarono di paura, la madre sembrava sul punto di svenire morta ed anche Martha, notò Jane, sembrava un po' allarmata. Jane stessa si sentì inquieta al pensiero della signora Lloyd a letto con un raffreddore.

“Avete detto abbastanza sull'argomento,” disse il signor Debary con severità. “Con le vostre storie violente state spaventando le donne senza necessità alcuna.”

“Le mie più sincere scuse,” disse il dottor Smith senza apparire né sincero né dispiaciuto.

Il signor Debary si rivolse di proposito a Sir Thomas. “Ditemi, Sir Thomas, vi piace quella piccola pointer che avete acquistato il mese scorso? Sembra un esemplare eccellente, ma è adatta alla caccia?” E con ciò la conversazione venne risolutamente indirizzata ad argomenti più banali e su tali futilità rimase per il resto del pasto.

  
  


 


End file.
